The present invention relates to an external storage device unit having an external storage device built in a main body casing of an information processor, the information processor having this external storage device unit, and a cover device for a storing opening of the external memory unit.
It is desirable that an external storage device is built in an information processor, such as a game machine, to temporarily store a game status, etc.
An external connection connector is normally arranged in a predetermined place in the external storage device. When the information processor capable of building in such an external storage device is designed, it is necessary to secure a space for storing a connector connected to the external connection connector of the external storage device, and wiring extending from this connector in addition to the external storage device within the main body casing of the information processor.
As mentioned above, since the external connection connector of the external storage device is arranged in a predetermined place of the external storage device, its wiring is also regulated in a position of the external connection connector. Therefore, design of the storing space within the main body casing is greatly regulated to secure this wiring space and the storing space of the connector connected to the external connection connector. Accordingly, a problem exists in that the main body casing is large-sized and the design of the main body casing, etc. are unavoidably changed in a certain case.
In view of such a problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an external storage device unit capable of securing the degree of freedom of the position of wiring from the external storage device and avoiding a large-sized structure of the main body casing of an information processor and the change in design of the main body casing, etc., and the information processor having this external storage device unit, and a cover device for a storing opening of the external storage device.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention an external storage device unit is provided. The external storage device unit is adapted for receiving an external storage device having an external connector. The external storage device unit includes a cover, a storage device side connector, and a main body side connector. The storage device side connector is attached to a first side of the cover and is adapted for electrical connection to the external connector. The main body side connector is attached to the first side of the cover and is electrically connected to the storage device side connector. Preferably, the main body side connector is electrically connected to the storage device side connector with wiring.
In another embodiment of the present invention an information processor is provided. The information processor includes a main body casing having an opening, a cover connector and an external storage device unit. The external storage device unit includes an external storage device, a cover, a storage device side connector and a main body side connector. The external storage device is arranged in the opening. The cover blocks the opening. The storage device side connector is attached to a first side of the cover and is electrically connected to an external connector of the external storage device. The main body side connector is attached to the first side of the cover and is electrically connected to the storage device side connector. The cover connector is connected to the main body side connector.
In accordance with the invention mentioned above, since the connector for a storage device side connected to the external connection connector of the external storage device is arranged in the cover for blocking the opening of the main body casing, it is not necessary to secure a space for storing this connector for a storage device side within the main body casing. Further, the position of wiring for connecting the device main body and the external storage device can be freely changed by suitably setting a position of the connector for a main body side arranged in the cover. In other words, the wiring position can be changed by suitably setting the cover side main body connector connected to this connector for a main body side at a design stage. Accordingly, in the present invention, an increase in size of the main body casing, its design change, etc. can be avoided.